


Strawberries And Cigarettes

by Maiah4D



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: #SeasonsOfYunBin, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sad Yunbin, Switch Yunbin, Top Yunhyeon, bottom hanbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiah4D/pseuds/Maiah4D
Summary: Long nights, daydreamsSugar and smoke rings, I've been a foolBut strawberries and cigarettes always taste like youor Yunhyeong and Hanbin finds comfort with each other





	1. Chapter 1

> _Remember when we first met?_
> 
>   
>  _You said "light my cigarette"_
> 
>   
>  _So I lied to my mom and dad_
> 
>   
>  _I jumped the fence and I ran_
> 
>   
>  _But we couldn't go very far_
> 
>   
>  _'Cause you locked your keys in your car_
> 
>   
>  _So you sat and stared at my lips_
> 
>   
>  _And I could already feel your kiss_

It started when Yunhyeong decided to go to the bar where Hanbin works part time, he decided to drink his heart ache that night. It convenient for him since Hanbin is a familiar face, he and his ex are in the same department. "One more please?" he pushed the empty shot glass towards Hanbin's direction, Hanbin raised a brow at him and took the glass. After a few moments, Yunhyeong saw a glass of strawberry shake being slid in from of him.

"I didn't order for this" He said with an irritated face.

"I know you have practicals tomorrow, so going to class with a hangover is not ideal" Hanbin said as he wipes a shot glass "You should go home"

"Why do you care?"

"Everyone is already leaving and I need to get home too, should I call Bobby to fetch you?" He said as he fished for his phone.

Yunhyeong laughed histerically "You didn't know?"

"Didn't know what?"

"We broke up already"

"Oh shit" Hanbin didn't know what to really say but he just blurted "Me and Jinan broke up too" like it will make Yunhyeong feel better, or its his way of saying that he knows what the the raven haired man is going through.

Yunhyeong smiled and drinks the strawberry shake "I know, like our whole department knows" he then looks up at Hanbin "You and Jinhwan are like the perfect pair, almost everyone in the culinary department are rooting for you two. Hanbin the music genius and Jinhwan the culinary genius sounds really perfect." he smiled at his drink "Like a fairytale to be honest"

"But fairytales doesn't usually ends up in happy endings" Hanbin supplied.

"Yeah..."

> _Long nights, daydreams_
> 
>   
>  _Sugar and smoke rings, I've been a fool_
> 
>   
>  _But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you_

The next day, Yunhyeong and Hanbin then found themselves buying snacks on the convenience story near their dorms.

"That's a lot of beers" Hanbin pointed in Yunhyeong's basket to which the other just shrugged.

"Want to drink with me?" he offered.

"Sure, it's a friday why not" 

"Look how pathetic we look right now" Hanbin pointed out at the discarded bottle of beers scattered in Yunhyeong's dorm, the other's head is resting on his shoulder as they watch some action movie they found in Yunhyeong's room.

The alcohol made them loose and a bit touchy with each other. Yunhyeong grabs the last two bottles and handed the one to Hanbin.

They raised their bottles up in the air.

"To being called boring" Yunhyeong started

"To relationships that last long enough to kill you inside"

"To Bobby's dorky smile"

"To Jinhwan's soft touches"

"To experiencing torture for the first time"

"To a fucking heartbreak"

"To being sexless for the foreseeable future"

Hanbin just looked at Yunhyeong "AMEN to that" he said as he clinks their bottles together and downs his drink. They laughed at what they've been doing, cheeks flushed from all the alcohol they consumed.

Yunhyeong ruffled his hair and flops down to Hanbin's legs "Do you think sex and love are different thing?" he said as he looks at his ceiling.

"Well, you can still be heartbroken and still have sex right" Hanbin offered him a smile as he caress Yunhyeong's hair softly which made the other close his eyes.

"Maybe it's time to update my bio on dating apps to _'In a relationship for years, has emotional baggage, but horny as fuck and doesn't want to have long term commitment at the moment'_ "

"I'd slide on your DMs" Hanbin said which made Yunhyeong open his eyes and looks up to him.

Hanbin realized the implication of what he said and looks down at Yunhyeong.

It happens so fast, he was now pinning Yunhyeong on his bed as he nips and licks on the other's neck making him whimper and rolls his hips for friction. Yunhyeong brought his head back up to pull him into a deep kiss. Yunhyeong slid a leg in between Hanbi's thighs making the other groan in pleasure.

They tear layer after layer of clothing and soon enough they're both naked, breathless and wanting more.

Hanbin was marking Yunhyeong's thighs when the other spoke up.

"Bin, I have a request" He breathlesly said, Hanbin looks up to him urging him to continue "Can we.. can we not fuck each other like how we fuck our exes?" Yunhyeong looked away embarrassed which made Hanbin smile softly at him.

"Of course"

Tonight they are partners, they help each other forget who broke them.

Hanbin clutches the sheet he's laying on as he watch Yunhyeong thrust in him, making him groan in pleasure. His thrust is getting frantic, Hanbin's heat that surrounds him feels heavenly. His grips on Hanbin's hip is getting tighter as he push in harder and faster. Hanbin on the other hand is losing his mind, he can feel the coil in his stomach as his climax approach him. He doesn't know what to do, his hands keep going from clutching the sheets to clawing Yunhyeong's back, he needed to hold to something. Something that will make him remember that everything that's happening is real.

They're sweating, hair matted on their forehead, everything forgotten in the haze of reaching their climax. Hanbin cums first, spilling all over Yunhyeong's hand. The delicious tightness Hanbin's climax provided sends Yunhyeong on edge, making him spill in the condom he's wearing. 

Both panted in exhaustion, finding relief for the first time after each other's heartbreak.

"I had fun" Yunhyeong said as he watches Hanbin dress up the next morning.

Hanbin stood there for a second and looks at Yunhyeong "If.. If you need someone to .. you know forget.."

"I have you number" Yunhyeong raised his phone and smiled.

"See ya" Hanbin said as he left Yunhyeong.

> _You always leave me wanting more_
> 
>   
>  _I can't shake my hunger for_
> 
>   
>  _Strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you_
> 
>   
>  _Yeah, they always taste like you_

It's how they spent the rest of the semester, just fucking their way through the end of it. It feels nothing has change but at the same time everything feels different. Yunhyeong is like Jinhwan who still spends way too much time in the kitchen to prepare for practicals, Hanbins is like Bobby who keeps himself holed up in the studio writing music. But everything is different, Yunhyeong now tops and Hanbin bottoms. They don't fight when the other doesn't message the other for a long time, they understand each other's passion for their crafts.

Sometimes Yunhyeong cooks food for Hanbin and the other finds himself smiling without knowing it. Sometimes Hanbin asks Yunhyeong to listen to his tracks and the other kisses him senseless because he's proud of him. It was all fun.

After their midterms they visit Junhoe on his gig, one of their common friend. It was less complicated like that. Hanbin the music major and Yunhyeong the culinary arts major hanging out in a bar to support their friend Junhoe. 

They bump with Donghyuk and Chanwoo whose also there to support Junhoe. They all had their drinks, making them handsy in public. The other two noticed but didn't say anything about it. They continue drinking until Yunhyeong was feeling Hanbin under the table and the other doesn't pry his hand away. Halfway to Junhoe's performance, they started stealing kisses in the dark. When Hanbin got really frustrated he grabs Yunhyeong's handm walks into an alley beside the bar and push the other in the wall to kiss him senseless.

The next morning, Yunhyeong woke up when he heard a knock on the door. Yunhyeong couldn't get up when he felt Hanbin's hands on his waist holding him down. "Bin, I have to get up" he whispered softly. The other just groaned and buries his head on Yunhyeong's neck. The knocking becomes louder and more frantic "Fuck! wait a moment will you" He yells as he was able to pry away from Hanbin's grips and hurriedly wore a boxer.

When Yunhyeong open's the door he saw Junhoe standing there with his arms crossed, the younger was about to step inside when Yunhyeong stopped him "My room is messy right now Junhoe-ah".

The younger rolled his eyes and stomped his feet "Well you disappeared last night ans I thought we could hang out today".

_Well Hanbin gave me the best blowjob ever._

"I'm really sorry sweetie, I'll make it up to you next time" He ruffled the younger's hair "How about you wait for me at the cafe down the street and we could have breakfast together"

"I'll just wait in the kitchen hyung"

"Well.. I don't have any chairs right now and everything is really messy like I told you"

"Well I can sit on the floor..... unless you have somebody over?"

Yunhyeong pretended to be scandalized "What makes you think like that?"

"Hyung you're chest is covered in hickeys unless those are from some giant mosquitoes" He deadpans.

"Well.. it's no one really"

"Yunie have you seen my boxers?" Hanbin calls from the bed.

Yunhyeong rubs his face and sighed "It's on the floor"

"Hey Hanbin hyung" Junhoe called out.

"What the fuck!" Then the two heard bumps, things falling down, and a big thud. "Hi Junhoe, your show was awesome last night" Hanbin said from the bedroom.

"Wear a shirt or something" Junhoe moved past a frozen Yunhyeong "You guys are so fucked"

"So are you two together now?" Junhoe said while he watch the two eat cereals. 

"Well we're fuck buddies" Yunhyeong supplied as he noticed Hanbin's bowl is already empty and refills it with cereal.

"Yeah" Hanbin said absentmindedly as he poured orange juice to Yunhyeong's empty glass.

"Well, does the hyungs know this?" he gestured to the domesticity that's being displayed infront of him.

"It's not of your business and our exes business" Hanbin sighed as he grabs a spoonful of cereal.

"And why the hell would they know?" Yunhyeong asked.

"You kinda lose the right to know about someone when you break someone's heart right?" Hanbin snaps "So no Junhoe and this stays between us"

Junhoe studies the both of them, how the domestic the two looks. How Yunhyeong would wipe Hanbin's face, or how Hanbin rest a hand on Yungyeong's thighs. Junhoe snorted and said "I'm happy you guys found happiness" 

Junhoe leaves the his idotic hyungs alone, he saw how his hyungs are in this bubble where they thought they're just fucking around. "Idiotic Hyungs" he smiled as he walks through the empty hallway.

> _When your fingers walked in my hand_
> 
> _Next day, nothin' on my phone_
> 
> _But I can still smell you on my clothes_
> 
> _Always hoping things would change_
> 
> _But we went right back to your games_

The night before finals, it's like calm before the storm. Hanbin was done studying, so he decided to visit Yunhyeong and see if the other is stressing out. When he got to the other's dorm, he saw the other stressing out. Well Stressing Out is not really strong enough to describe what he saw. Yunhyeong was on the floor scrubbing a clean spot on the floor.

"Stress cleaning?" Hanbin said as he walks around the dorm, smelling like strong cleaning product "Christ Yunnie, did you bleached the wall or something?" he covered his nose.

"No" The other said as he brush the same spot on the floor "I did that when Bobby broke up with me"

Silence filled the room, Hanbin sighed and stops Yunhyeong from scrubbing harshly on the floor "Stop that, you'll hurt your hands" he said softly and guided the other to sit on the bed.

Yunhyeong flopped down the bed and covered his face with his arms "I'm over him" he said "I just.. its just that the day we broke up really hurts me" then he laughed "I got really all dramatic, I was cursing him while bleaching my wall. Like I keep calling him a lying scumbag whose scent doesn't need to fill my nose again and hope the next person he fucks get diarrhea or something"

Hanbin snorted "What the hell" and they both laughed.

"Well its really painful when the person you loved for so long suddenly tells you that he doesn't feel any spark with me. He actually dated a classmate who confessed to him to see if he get that spark with them, while I was really busy with my training. That asshole actually said that he's so lonely that anyone will do." Hanbin then wipes a single tear that escaped from Yunhyeong's eye "I don't know how, but thinking about it made me feel like an idiot. He made the whole thing my fault and I actually believed it"

"Well he deserve those curses" Hanbin says taking in the new information he heard "If I were you, I would've punched him and broke his nose. Getting mad is okay, because that means you cared. Even if it's too painful"

"Is that what happened with you and Jinhwan?" He looked at Hanbin.

"It was a mutual break up actually, I was just mad that I feel really helpless that I couldn't stop it from happening" Hanbin shrugged "We talked about it one day, and the next day my apartment lacks Jinhwan's belongings."

"You care tho" Yunhyeong held Hanbin's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"I guess" Hanbin said " What .. what do you think about what we're doing?"

Yunhyeong giggled "Well" He kissed Hanbin's hand "We learned to fuck in way's we're not used to do"

"Yeah.."

"We also both learned that we can be friends with someone and be attracted to then without diving head-first into a relationship with them"

"It's kinda healing to" Hanbin grins at Yunhyeong.

That time Yunhyeong noticed how Hanbin's eye sparkle, how his hair looks so soft that makes him want to pet it so bad, how he feels Hanbin's heat beside him.

"Yeah this is nice" He said as he feels Hanbin's touch burns his skin in a nice way.


	2. Just For You

> _There's nothing I can give to you_
> 
> _  
> There's nothing I can do just yet_
> 
> _  
> Big promises, nice words_
> 
> _  
> Nothing comes to mind but I hope that someday soon_

When Hanbin arrives in the studio, he saw Bobby already sitting on the chair "Are you still using this room?" he asked politely. Bobby stood up immediately and gestured for Hanbin to come in.

"Hanbin! I actually am waiting for you!" Bobby smiled at him and then grabs his bag to fish something out. A few second of him trying to look in his bag and then he pulls out a white envelope "I heard you and Yun hangs out a lot, can you give this to him?"

Hanbin raised a brow at the the white envelope that is being handed to him "Look man, I think you should give that to him personally" 

"Please! I'll help you with your final project" _I already finished mine, idiot._ "Just give this to him"

Hanbin scratched the back of his neck to hide his irritation "Just tell me what this is abou-"

"I want him back" Bobby said, he then tutted as he continues "I just can't believe that he didn't fought for our relationship when we broke up. He just let that happened to us."

"Can you repeat that again?" Hanbin feels his blood boiling from all the bullshit he's hearing.

"I just wanted Yunhyeong to chase me, to fight for me. I kinda want to feel that, I wanted to feel special." Bobby shrugs.

Hanbin's eyes narrowed as he sinks in the information he's hearing "Wait hold up, so you're telling me you broke his hear because you wanted to feel special?" Hanbin was shaking as he remembered Yunhyeong's trembling lips as he tried to look strong when he's telling him how Bobby broke his heart. "And you think this stupid letter will win him back?"

"Well if you put it like that... but I just want him to give me more attention. His training is already done so he could give me more attention now"

"He loves cooking, even if his training is done. He still studies different dishes because he loves cooking"

"Well if he could ease that up- "

"You want what now? Do you want him to stop?"

"Not stop maybe.. ease that up a bit?"

"Bobby?"

"What?"

"Fuck you!" Hanbin snaps as he let's all his restrain go and hits Bobby straight on his nose, sending Bobby down towards the table.

> _I'll be good to you and keep you safe_
> 
>   
>  _I'll make you laugh as much as you've cried_
> 
>   
>  _I'll be the star that lights you up_
> 
>   
>  _For as long as you've waited, I'll be with you_

"Hyung!" Junhoe bursted in the school's pantry where Yunhyeong and Jinhwan are doing inventory "Bobby and Hanbin hyung are going at it in the Music Studio!"

"What?" Yunhyeong straightened up and so did Jinhwan.

"Why are they fighting?" He unconsciously looked at Jinhwan's concerned face.

"You tell me" Jinhwan raised a brow "GO. I'll finish this"

"Shit.. no no no" Yunhyeong immediately went to a breathless Junhoe, thinking the worst possible scenario.

"Yunhyeong! go get him. When Hanbin is really angry, he has a very dirty vocabulary"

Yunhyeong nodded and asked Junhoe to lead him where the two are fighting.

When Yunhyeong got to the music department, he could tell where the fight is happening. There are many students who crowded outside the room and he can hear Hanbin screamin curses at Bobby.

"You fucking asshole!" Hanbin pushed Bobby and aims another punch which the other avoided.

Then suddenly Junhoe, Chanwoo and Donghyuk are holding them back from further damaging the room and themselves. Hanbin fought Junhoe's grip "Get off Junhoe! this asshole had the gall to ask Yunhyeong back with a stupid letter"

Bobby held his aching face as he tried to punch Hanbin back but was stopped by Donghyuk and Chanwoo "What the fuck?! Why are you so worked uo?? You don't even know him that much!"

"Know him???" Hanbin struggled from Junhoe "I know him well enough that making him lessen his cooking will eat him up alive. I know him well enough that when he's stressed he fucking cleans everything. I know him well enough how he likes when his food are being complimented by people around him. I know him well enough that even though he isn't a showy kind of guy but he tries his best to take care of people he loves and cares about. And I would never ever make him stop from doing what he loves!"

"You fucker.." Bobby looks at Hanbin in realization " You fucking snake! You're fucking him behind my back!? I fucking trusted you ! YOU SNAKE!"

"Shut up you asshole! You don't even have the balls to give that fucking letter to him in person"

"Bin!" The boys inside the room looks at the entry and saw Yunhyeong looking at Hanbin "Bin, that's enough". Yunhyeong then went to Hanbin and took him from Junhoe "I'm sorry for all the trouble" he said to Junhoe and the other boys "Lets go"

"Is that why?" Bobby said before the two got out of the room "Is he the reason why you didn't went after me? Because you two are fucking?"

"No" Yunhyeong said still had his back facing Bobby and his hand tightly gripping Hanbin's "I didn't go after you because I had enough of you blaming everything on me. I had enough of believing everything is my fault. I had enough because you hurt me so much" He then turns around "And for he record, I you really love me you wouldn't leave"

The boys watched Yunhyeong tug out Hanbin out of the room.

"Bobby hyung"

"WHAT?" he said to Junhoe in irritation.

"Think fast!" and then he hits Bobby square in the jaw.

> _The one I want to protect in this uneasy life_
> 
> _You're the reason I go on living_
> 
> _You're my light in this never-ending darkness_
> 
> _The day will come to give us good laughs_

"He was asking for it..." Hanbin said sheepishly as Yunhyeong cleans his wounds.

"You're an idiot you know" he smiled softly as he dress up the smaller wounds.

"You should've seen the other guy" Hanbin jokes, to which the other laughed softly. He watches Yunhyeong do his work on his wounds, his hand soft and gentle. "It was worth it tho... I couldn't imagine you stopping on doing what you really love"

"Well you could've told him that in a civilized way or something" 

"I know" Hanbin sighed.

"I already forgave him tho" Yunhyeong said as he puts away the first aid kit.

Hanbin felt his heart aching when he heard what the other said "So.. you think of going back?"

Yunhyeong shook his head and kneels infront of Hanbin, he then held his hands and said "If he didn't break up with me, I wouldn't have met you"

"Ohhh" Hanbin's eye widened.

"Bin, do you think.. when we do it tonight. Let's do it in the way we're used to" He then stands up and straddles Hanbin "I want this to be remembering every part of you. I don't want this to be about forgetting about them" He then leans forward, their lips only a few centimeters apart. Yunhyeong's hot breath fans over Hanbin's lips "I want this to be us".

Then Hanbin pulls Yunhyeong and crash their lips.

After a few minutes of making out while Yunhyeong grinds on Hanbin's lap, Yunhyeong lets Hanbin maneuvered them to the bed. Hanbin pushing Yunhyeong on the soft mattress as he attacks the other's jaw, marking everywhere his lips lands on. They did everything slowly, as if they're trying to imprint in their mind the other's expressions, how they gasp, how they shiver from their touch. Everything is slow.

They're not having sex.

They're making love.

When Hanbin got them both naked, he worships Yunhyeong's body. Leaving soft trails of kisses, Yunhyeong looks down at Hanbin softly as the other kisses his inner thighs. "Jesus Hanbin.." Yunhyeong gasps as the other licks his thighs.

Hanbin smirks as he caress the other's hips softly making him gasp and want for more.

"Hanbin just.. just fuck me already" Yunhyeong's face is flushed, his lips swollen from and glistening and his eyes hooded with desire.

"As you wish" The other said as he stood up to get their supplies from the drawer.

Hanbin was about to open the condom when Yunhyeong held his arm "Lets.. Lets not use that. I want to feel all of you"

The next morning, they woke up in each other's arms. It feels the same at the same time different. Everything seems brighter and lighter. Yunhyeong smiled shyly at Hanbin and curls up to him. Hanbin on the other hand sighed contently as he pulled Yunhyeong closer and kissed the top of his head.

"So how was last night?" Hanbin asked rubbing his thumb on Yunhyeong's waist.

"Was I not vocal enough?" the other joked "But seriously speaking I love it. I like you"

Hanbin smiled softly "So I guess we're emotionally available now. I like you too" then he hugs Yunhyeong tightly "Im crazy for you and I wont let you go ever"

"Me too. You're stuck with me" Yunhyeong laughs "You know Junhoe will lord us over this, right?"

"I fucking knew it" Junhoe grins 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> My long overdue entry for the YunBin ficfest, its late Im really sorry Lee ToT
> 
> Sorry it's been a while since I've written a fic, so worry for any wrong grammar and typos


End file.
